¿Cuestion de honor?
by Fernando-Urashima
Summary: Capítulo 11 updated! He vuelto despues de tanto tiempo. Que pasará con Shinobu? Si quieren saberlo, lean y dejen sus reviews.
1. Prólogo

**Prologo¿Cuestión de honor?**

Keitaro y Motoko han perdido la apuesta contra la hermana de Motoko, Tsuruko. Parecía que se iba a celebrar una boda allí mismo en Kyoto, pero Keitaro no estaba muy por la labor.

**Keitaro:** Tsuruko por favor, no puedes obligarme a casarme aquí y ahora. Además piensa en Motoko, ahora mismo no está para esto.

**Tsuruko:** Que se lo hubiera pensado antes de engañarme. Ahora tiene que responder.

**Keitaro:** Y responderá, pero antes tendremos que conocernos muchísimo mejor no? Ahora mismo somos casi como dos desconocidos, o como mucho conocidos.

Tsuruko da un suspiro de resignación, se relaja después de la pelea y comienza a hablar.

**Tsuruko:** Está bien, puesto que tu razonamiento es lógico, os doy un año para que os conozcáis, pero después de ese año, puede que os dé otra oportunidad para que me derrotéis, pero dudo mucho que os la conceda..

Keitaro se alegró mucho y fue a ayudar a Motoko, la cual estaba fatal, no sólo por el combate, sino por su autoestima. Keitaro ayudó a Motoko (es la versión anime, Keitaro no tiene la pierna fracturada) y cargó con ella hasta el coche (aquí tiene coche, uno cualquiera). Detrás iban Shinobu, Naru y Kaolla, mientras que el resto iban en el coche de Kentaro. Ya en la residencia Hinata, dejaron a Motoko en su cuarto, en compañía de su hermana y Keitaro se puso a "hablar" con Naru.

**Naru:** Vaya, al final te vas a casar con Motoko. Felicidades.

**Keitaro:** Que dices Naru, intentaremos por todos los medios que Tsuruko-san luche contra su hermana otra vez, y seguro que la vencemos.

**Naru:** Si ya, como que no te gustaría casarte con ella. Con lo pervertido que eres, vete a saber que le haras.

**Shinobu:** Perdonad, pero os he traído un te.

Naru: Gracias Shinobu, pero ahora mismo solo kiero hacer esto.

Y acto seguido le tiró el té a Keitaro, haciendo que se limpiare de inmediato, pues estaba ardiendo.

**Naru:** Conmigo no cuentes para nada. Arreglatelas tu solo.

**Keitaro:** Naru, por qué?

Bueno, ya sabeis por donde van los tiros. Espero reviews con vuestras sugerencias.


	2. Cuando los cerezos florecen

**¿Cuestión de honor? Capítulo 2**

Gracias por los reviews, en este capítulo intentaré aclarar todo lo que en prólogo quedó sin aclarar. Algunos acontecimientos han sido modificados, como x ejemplo, Naru no peleó contra Tsuruko, entre otros, además de alguna personalidad. Sin más preámbulos, os dejo con el capítulo.

Amanece en Hinata, eran las 8 de la mañana y todo en la residencia iba bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Keitaro se levantaba de su cama, se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina, en donde estaba ya Shinobu preparando el desayuno.

**Shinobu:** Buenos días sempai. Ha dormido bien esta noche?

**Keitaro:** Aparte del ardor en el pecho por el té hirviendo que me tiró Naru, muy bien Shinobu.

**Shinobu:** Perdone que se lo llevara tan caliente sempai.

**Keitaro:** No te preocupes, tú lo has hecho con toda la buena intención. Bueno, qué hay de desayunar?

**Kaolla (tirándose encima de Keitaro):** Ala, a desayunar. Hola perdedor, cómo te va la vida?

**Shinobu (un poquito cabreada):** Kaolla, deja al sempai, no puede ser que siempre lo trates así.

**Naru:** Es verdad Kaolla, no se merece nada este imbécil. Bueno, yo me voy a estudiar, no quiero interferir en la relación entre Keitaro y Motoso.

**Sarah:** Hablando del rey de Roma, mira quién viene ahí.

Keitaro se volteó y vio a una Motoko acompañada de su hermana, la cual la había obligado a vestir una falda que le llegaba casi a los talones y una blusa de color blanco. Además, obligó a Motoko a usar un sujetador en vez de las vendas que siempre llevaba para cubrir sus pechos. Cuando Keitaro lo vio, casi le se desmaya, puesto que la blusa transparentaba bastante.

**Tsuruko:** Bueno hermana, te dejo con tu futuro marido, seguro que tenéis mucho de que hablar.

**Motoko (en un tono bajo):** Sí. Keitaro, tengo que ir a comprar algo para mi hermana, querrías acompañarme?

**Keitaro (al borde de un ataque cardíaco):** Cla… claro Motoko. Un segundo, que voy a… a coger la… la cartera.

Mientras Keitaro fue a su cuarto a coger la cartera, Motoko estuvo hablando con su hermana.

**Motoko:** Hermana, es eso necesario? No crees que te estas pasando un poco?

**Tsuruko:** No, así podrás conocerle mejor, te recuerdo que solo tienes un año para que os conozcáis completamente antes de vuestra boda.

**Naru:** Si ya, como para no conocer a ese depravado. Si siempre hace lo mismo, no hace más que espiarnos en las aguas termales, y encima ha suspendido tres veces el examen de acceso.

**Kaolla:** Naru, no será que estas celosa de que Motoko se quede con Keitaro en vez de ti?

**Naru (molesta y sonrojada):** Kaolla, pero qué dices? Cómo me podría gustar ese retrasado mental?

Keitaro había estado escuchando la última parte de la conversación, y aquellas palabras le habían hecho muchísimo daño. Quiso creer que lo de la tarde anterior fuera tan solo una pesadilla, pero ahora se había dado cuenta de que Naru no quería nada con él, con lo que su moral y sus ganas de vivir se desvanecieron. Cruzó la puerta y se presentó ante Motoko, la cual pudo ver el estado anímico en el que se encontraba Keitaro. Los dos salieron de la residencia, mientras la tía Haruka miraba a su sobrino.

**Haruka (para sí):** Suerte sobrino.

Keitaro iba con Motoko a su lado, pero con la cabeza agachada, no paraba de resonar en su cabeza las últimas palabras de Naru en su mente. Motoko comprobó el estado en el que se encontraba Keitaro y decidió parar en un parque que se encontraba por el camino. Entraron en él y se sentaron en un banco bajo un cerezo.

**Motoko:** Keitaro, te ocurre algo? No has dicho ni una palabra desde que salimos.

**Keitaro:** …

**Motoko:** Tiene algo que ver con Naru?

**Keitaro:** … (Motoko interpretó el silencio como un sí)

**Motoko:** Keitaro, me gustaría animarte, pero el verte así hace que yo también me sienta igual que tú, así que por favor, anímate vale?

**Keitaro:** Mi vida no tiene sentido Motoko, nunca entraré en la Toudai, y encima el motivo que me incitaba a seguir intentándolo, se ha desvanecido para siempre. Nunca podré hacer nada bien, soy un imbécil y un retrasado. Para que seguir sufriendo.

Esto dejó muy confusa a Motoko, sabía que Keitaro estaba mal, pero no hasta ese punto, que ni siquiera tenía ganas de vivir, y todo eso lo notó en la forma de hablar de Keitaro. Motoko se dio cuenta de que esa mujer a la que consideraba su amiga, le había hecho muchísimo daño, no solo porque no quiso saber porque Keitaro le siguió el juego para intentar engañar a su hermana, sino que incluso sabiendo que él la quería, ella no hacía nada más que insultarle. El simple hecho de ver a Keitaro en ese estado hizo que el corazón de Motoko se oprimiera, dándose cuenta de que ella también estaba enamorada de Keitaro, aunque siempre intentara ocultarlo.

**Motoko:** Keitaro, hubieras preferido casarte conmigo por amor y no por obligación?

**Keitaro (sorprendido):** A qué viene eso Motoko? No te preocupes, no nos casaremos, porque haremos que tu hermana nos dé la revancha. Y esta vez sí que la venceremos.

**Motoko:** No creo que mi hermana nos dé la revancha. La conozco y sé que cuando toma una decisión, la cumple y no da segundas oportunidades. Keitaro, hay algo que quiero decirte desde que comenzó todo esto, pero por favor, no te rías de mí vale?

**Keitaro:** No me reiré Motoko, de eso puedes estar segura. No creo que sea peor que lo que me pasa a mí.

**Motoko:** "_Se lo voy a decir, por favor, que no se lo tome a mal_" La verdad Keitaro, es que desde que comenzó todo esto, he sentido algo que nunca creí sentir. Cuando salí corriendo, tu fuiste a buscarme, aún estando lloviendo; cuando me estaba secando y compadeciéndome, estabas conmigo e intentabas animarme de que íbamos a ganar, en ese momento quería decirte algo pero tú no me dejaste y quisiera decírtelo aquí y ahora: Keitaro, yo te amo. "_Por favor, que no se burle de mí_"

**Keitaro(alucinado y sin palabras):** Motoko … arigato.

Y después de decir estas palabras, la abrazó muy fuerte, ella se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo, ya que el hombre al que quería parecía corresponderle. Ella también le abrazó y comenzó a llorar de felicidad, pero no sabía que estaban siendo observados por alguien.

**¿¿:** Me alegro por ti, ya era hora de que le confesaras tus sentimientos.

Al poco rato, los dos se separaron y se miraron, los dos estaban completamente rojos, pero ninguno apartaba la vista del otro, y ni mucho menos separaban sus manos.

**Motoko:** Keitaro, por favor, lo que te he dicho antes iba en serio, por favor, a mi no me importaría casarme contigo siempre que sea por amor. Por favor, anímate un poco, me siento fatal si te veo así. Ya sé que Naru te ha dicho muchas cosas muy crueles, pero desde hoy mismo te prometo que no volverá a decírtelo, es más, se lo pensara dos veces.

**Keitaro:** Motoko, gracias por todo. Gracias por animarme, ya me encuentro mucho mejor. No creo que pueda amarte de un día para otro, ya que Naru aún está muy dentro de mí, pero daré todo lo que pueda para olvidarla lo antes posible.

**Motoko:** Yo sabré esperar, tómate tu tiempo y no te preocupes. Bueno, nos vamos?

Los dos se levantan y se dirigen al centro comercial, pero no se dieron cuenta de que iban cogidos de la mano. En cuanto llegaron a donde tenían que ir, a Motoko casi le da un desmayo. Estaban en la zona de ropa femenina joven, y a ella no le iba mucho llevar esos trajes tan escotados ni nada de eso, es más, no sabía como podía hacer reaccionar a los demás. Miró a Keitaro con miedo, pero este la cogió de la cintura y le dijo que no se preocupara, que él la ayudaría. Motoko al final se compró un vestido azul marino, compuesto por una falda que le llegaba a las rodillas y una camisa de tirantas no muy escotado. También se compró algo de maquillaje (petición personal de su hermana) y los dos iban muy avergonzados por el camino, ya que todos los hombres que los veían se morían de la envidia.

**Motoko:** Ay señor, todos esos hombres nos están mirando.

**Keitaro:** Es porque no es normal que una mujer tan hermosa como tú vaya con un sujeto como yo. (Estas últimas palabras las dijo apenado)

**Motoko:** Pues que se aguanten, yo voy con quien yo quiera. Nos vamos Kei?

Keitaro solo asintió y los dos muy felices se fueron hacia Hinata. En cuanto llegaron, se soltaron las manos (cosa que los apenó bastante) y se dirigieron dentro del edificio. Como siempre, Kitsune estaba dormida en el sofá durmiendo la borrachera, Shinobu fue a recibirles y Kaolla dando brincos por todas partes.

**Naru:** Por fin habéis llegado. Keitaro, espero por tu bien que no hayas hecho alguna de las tuyas con Motoko.

**Keitaro:** Naru, yo no he …

**Naru:** Sí ya ya, esperas que me lo crea?

**Motoko:** Naru, por qué le tratas así?

**Naru:** Cómo quieres que trate a este pervertido mirón?

**Motoko (ya enfadada):** Naru, pues que sepas que Keitaro nunca se ha pasado de listo conmigo hoy, me ha aconsejado para comprarme un vestido muy hermoso y me ha cuidado en todo el trayecto, así que deja de insultarlo, si no quieres que te muela a palos.

**Naru (sorprendida):** Eh?

Naru se fue corriendo a su habitación, mientras una sorprendida Tsuruko vio todo lo sucedido.

Bueno, aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado, he intentado aclarar algunas cosas, pero como siempre digo, espero sus reviews para saber si en verdad les ha gustado o si hay algo que quieran sugerirme o comentarme.


	3. Frustración y mudanza

**¿Cuestión de honor? Capítulo 2**

Gracias a todos por los reviews que me han sido mandados. Espero que os siga gustando.

Naru estaba en su habitación muy pensativa, cuando unos toques en su puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Ella fue a abrirla y se encontró con Motoko. Ella le pidió si podía pasar, Naru aceptó y las comenzaron a hablar.

**Naru:** Bueno Motoko, de qué quieres hablar?

**Motoko:** Mira Naru, no sé que tienes contra Keitaro, pero creo que te estás pasando con él. Se puede saber qué te ha hecho?

**Naru (indignada):** Cómo me puedes decir eso? Primero me dice que me quiere, y en cuanto me voy unos días, hace de todo. Y cuando vuelvo, lo primero que veo es que ustedes se van a casar. Eso no se lo perdono.

**Motoko (aún más indignada):** Naru, acaso le has preguntado a él lo que ha pasado?

**Naru:** No. No lo necesito. Se inventará cualquier excusa.

**Motoko (furiosa):** NARU, NO SEAS IDIOTA!

**Naru (asustada):** Eh?

**Motoko:** Mira, cuando fui con él a comprar, estaba la mar de deprimido, y todo por tu culpa. Solo piensa en ti, pero lo que le has hecho hoy le ha dejado muy dolido y dudo mucho que te pueda seguir queriendo.

**Naru:** Por qué me dices eso?

**Motoko:** Porque yo también le quiero y deseo que sea feliz. Si no le vas a hacer feliz tu, lo voy a hacer yo, puesto que él no me ha negado de que siente algo por mí, no tanto como a ti, pero si sigues así probablemente sí.

Entonces se escucha una carrera y la puerta se abre de repente. Era Kitsune, que venía casi sin aliento.

**Kitsune:** Naru, Motoko, habéis visto a Keitaro?

**Naru:** No.

**Motoko:** Yo creía que se fue a su cuarto.

**Kitsune:** Y no solo él, Shinobu también ha desaparecido.

**Naru y Motoko:** QUEEEEE?

En algun lugar de Hinata…

**Shinobu:** Sempai, está seguro de lo que va a hacer?

**Keitaro:** No puedo hacer otra cosa. Ya has visto como se ha puesto Naru, no puedo seguir allí. No te equivoques, no voy a dejar de administrar la residencia, pero preferiría hacerlo desde mi piso. De vez en cuando iría para allá para saber que ocurre, y de eso lo hablaré mañana por la mañana con todas. Y tú Shinobu, en cuanto lean la nota que dejamos, seguro que me matan, sobre todo Naru y Motoko.

Notas del autor: En este fic Keitaro tiene un piso para él.

**Shinobu (algo colorada):** S… Sí, yo la verdad no quiero dejarle solo, siempre ha sido mi fuente de inspiración, además de que… de que… (comienza a llorar).

**Keitaro (abrazando a Shinobu):** Tranquila, no te preocupes, no es necesario que te quedes aquí conmigo. Tampoco estoy tan lejos.

**Shinobu:** Para mí si que lo estaría. Sempai, yo le quiero, y eso no puedo cambiarlo.

**Keitaro (petrificado):** Eh?

**Shinobu:** Sé que nunca me podrá querer como su amante debido a nuestras diferencias de edad, pero al menos como si fuera mi oni-chan. Siempre quise tener un hermano mayor, pero no pudo ser. Sempai, por favor, podría hacerme ese pequeño favor?

**Keitaro (medio pasmado):** Shinobu, no sé qué decir. Tendrías que hablarlo con tus padres, a ver qué opinan. Y ya no digo el resto de las muchachas, me pueden matar.

Mientras tanto, en la residencia…

**Naru:** Pero en qué está pensando este Keitaro? Y encima se lleva a Shinobu. Esta vez sí que lo mato.

**Kaolla:** Shinobu se ha ido con Keitaro? Eso es bueno?

**Motoko:** Bastante malo diría yo.

**Tsuruko:** A qué viene tanto revuelo?

Le entregan la carta y se pone a leerla. La carta pone esto:

"_Queridas chicas de la residencia:_

_Por motivos que me gustaría reservarme, os anuncio de que a partir de ahora viviré en mi piso de Hinata. Seguiré administrando la residencia como siempre, y acudiré de vez en cuando para las gestiones, quejas, etc. Mañana les contaré los detalles._

_PD: Shinobu se ha venido conmigo a última hora, pues me pilló mientras me iba._

_Atentamente, el administrador Keitaro._"

**Tsuruko:** Bueno, mañana nos dirá los motivos, y espero que sean convincentes.

**Motoko:** Creo saber cuales fueron esos motivos. (Mira a Naru)

**Kistune:** Yo también creo saber cuales fueron. (_Pero de todas maneras, prepararé la cámara, así cuando mañana le sacudan lo grabo todo y lo vendo, así saco dinero. Ay que lista soy._)

Bueno, otro capítulo en donde aclaro que Naru deja claro que lo que le pasa con Keitaro es frustración. Espero vuestros comentarios y reviews.


	4. Nueva vida

**Capítulo 3: Nueva vida**

Hola a todos, como en navidad no pude poner nada (estaba de vacaciones), os he traído este capítulo, que a mi parecer está bien, no tanto como nuestro amigo Solaris3000 (al que lo tengo idolatrado en fanfics de Love Hina). Bueno, os dejo con el fic.

Era un martes por la mañana, todas las chicas de Hinata se habían levantado, pero sobre todo Naru Narusegawa y Motoko Aoyama. Eran las 10 de la mañana y se veía a Keitaro y a Shinobu subiendo por las escaleras. Cuando llegaron arriba, los dos se estaban sugiriendo mentalmente salir por patas de ese sitio. Al final entraron y se sentaron todos en el salón, y comenzó el llamado "tercer grado".

**Naru:** Bueno Keitaro, a ver que excusa nos das para que no te demos una paliza.

**Motoko:** Y de paso explicarnos por qué te has llevado a Shinobu.

**Keitaro (contando sus últimos minutos de vida):** Bueno, primero me fui porque ya pude comprobar que aquí no puedo estar, así que me iré a mi piso y desde allí controlaré todo esto mejor. Y con respecto a Shinobu… (_si les digo que se ha venido xq me quiere, me matan aquí mismo_)

**Naru (algo furiosa):** Con respecto a Shinobu qué Keitaro? Quieres que te refresque la memoria? "Dice mientras prepara su puño"

**Tsuruko:** Keitaro, no estarás intentando engañar a mi hermana con esa niña no?

**Shinobu:** (Niña?)

**Keitaro:** No Tsuruko, ella se vino porque…

**Motoko (casi sin paciencia):** Keitaro, o nos lo dices ya o te aseguro que te va a costar caro.

**Kitsune:** No atosiguéis al pobre chico. (Vamos Keitaro, que quiero forrarme)

**Keitaro:** (Bueno Señor, espero que se lo traguen) Shinobu se vino porque, ayer cuando cogí mis cosas, me pilló "infraganti" y quiso venir, yo le dije que no desde un principio, pero no me hizo caso.

**Naru (super furiosa):** ESPERAS QUE ME CREA ESO PEDAZO DE PERVERTIDO PEDÓFILO!

Y dicho esto comenzó a golpear a Keitaro delante de todas; Motoko estaba pasmada por la reacción de Naru y Shinobu estaba cada vez más confusa sobre lo que tenía que hacer. Al final Naru golpeó a Keitaro y lo mandó hacia la puerta, haciéndola caer; dejando ver un pequeño charco de sangre. Al ver esto, Shinobu se asustó y fue a socorrer a su sempai delante de la mirada atónita de todos.

**Kitsune:** Naru, creo que te has pasado.

**Motoko:** Yo pienso igual.

**Naru:** Es lo menos que se merece.

**Shinobu(intentando despertar a Keitaro):** Keitaro, por favor, despierta. (Keitaro no reacciona) Sempai, snif, no te mueras, por favor, despierta.

Keitaro por fin reaccionó, al ver esto, Shinobu de inmediato lo abrazó. CLINK! Fue el único sonido que se pudo oír en ese momento, producto de la caída de las mandíbulas inferiores del resto de las chicas. Cuando terminó, se levantó y miró a Naru con una mirada que bien le podía escocer.

**Shinobu (furiosa):** Naru, por qué tienes que hacerle esto? Es que disfrutas agrediéndole en todos los sentidos?

**Naru (sorprendida):** Si es que lo que nos ha contado no se lo cree nadie.

**Shinobu (más furiosa):** TE ODIO NARU-SEMPAI! TE ODIO! NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE NUNCA MÁS A KEITARO-SEMPAI! ME OYES? SI LO HACES ACABO CONTIGO.

**Todas menos Naru y Keitaro:** (Estamos soñando? Shinobu enfadada?)

**Motoko:** Shinobu, lo primero es curar a Keitaro.

**Keitaro:** Qué dices, si ya estoy mejor. Recuerda que soy inmortal. (Se levanta de un salto) Lo veis? (Mira a Naru y se voltea) Naru, sabes, no quiero saber nada más de ti, visto que no haces más que agredirme, voy a pasar de ti. Chicas, yo me voy, y ya veré si sigo de administrador. (Comienza a irse)

**Tsuruko:** Espera Keitaro, me gustaría hablar contigo. (Se van)

**Kitsune:** Naru, has visto lo que has conseguido? Lo tenías en el bote, y ahora que vas a hacer eh?

**Motoko:** Recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer? Pues te digo lo mismo que Shinobu, además, estuve chequeando su ki al igual que mi hermana y no había falsedad ninguna en sus palabras. Me has decepcionado, ahora sí que has perdido a Keitaro para siempre.

**Haruka:** Y reza porque no dimita como administrador.

**Todas las presentes:** Haruka! Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?

**Haruka:** Al oír los golpes me acerqué y pude oír todo.

**Kaolla:** Por qué ha dicho que recemos para que Keitaro no dimita? Es que ocurrirá algo malo?

**Haruka:** Mucho me temo que sí. La abuela Hina me ha llamado diciéndome que la residencia está ahora a nombre de Keitaro.

**Kitsune:** Entonces esta residencia le pertenece no?

**Haruka:** Exacto, y no solo eso, si el dimite de administrador, la residencia se queda sin dueño, con lo cual será cerrada.

**Motoko:** Estás diciendo que podemos quedar en la calle?

Haruka solo asintió y se puso a fumar su cigarrito. Todas se pusieron pálidas. Mientras tanto, en la cocina…

**Tsuruko:** Keitaro, sé que no has mentido y no hace falta que me digas porqué te has puesto así. Al menos así podrás centrarte en estar con tu futura esposa.

En ese momento llega Shinobu corriendo, les cuenta a Keitaro y Tsuruko lo que Haruka había dicho, haciendo que Keitaro se pusiera serio.

**Shinobu:** Keitaro, vas a dejar de ser el administrador?

**Keitaro:** Si lo hiciera todas acabaríais en la calle, y no pienso hacer que paguéis por lo que ha hecho Naru. Pero sí que voy a hacer esto: habrá nuevas normas y nombraré a una encargada para que me comunique todo lo que ocurra aquí, y le entregaré un manual con normas que haré hoy en el piso. Quien no las cumpla, se va de aquí. Estoy harto de que todo el mundo se aproveche de mí.

**Tsuruko:** (Kei eres un amor. Me imagino quien será a la que vas a nombrar como encargada.)

**Keitaro:** Bueno, me voy, Shinobu, si te quieres quedar hazlo.

**Shinobu:** No sempai, me voy contigo. Yo no me quedo aquí con Naru. Espera que vaya a coger mis cosas.

Shinobu se fue a coger sus cosas, mientras tanto, Naru se había ido a su cuarto, para qué? Pues no lo sé ni yo mismo. Cuando Keitaro llegó al hall principal, pudo comprobar que no solo Shinobu estaba ahí con su maleta, sino también Motoko.

**Keitaro:** Qué haces Motoko?

**Motoko:** Me voy contigo.

**Tsuruko:** Me parece muy bien por tu parte hermanita. Así empezarás a comportarte como su futura esposa.

**Motoko:** Hermana, por favor, para ya con eso. (Tsuruko la fulminó con la mirada)

**Keitaro:** Kitsune, mañana quiero que vengas a mi piso, tengo que darte algo muy importante.

**Kitsune:** Ok (Qué querrá darme?)

Keitaro se fue a su piso, junto con Shinobu y Motoko. Allí Keitaro preparó el cuarto de al lado para Shinobu y Motoko, las ayudó para que se asentaran en él. Cuando terminó, se fue a su cuarto para terminar de desempacar las maletas, cuando una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla derecha. Al poco rato apareció Motoko, y al ver a Keitaro en ese estado, se acercó a él y le abrazó por la espalda.

**Motoko:** Keitaro, por favor, no estés triste, yo … yo estoy aquí.

**Keitaro:** Snif, pero como pudo hacerme esto Motoko… yo siendo sincero y mira como me ha tratado. No sé que pude verle para enamorarme de ella. Snif.

**Motoko:** Decidido, desde hoy dormiré en este cuarto contigo. (Keitaro la mira completamente sorprendido) Keitaro, a mí también me va a costar, pero si al final mi hermana no nos concede la revancha, no quiero quedar mal delante de ella. Me entiendes?

**Keitaro:** Te comprendo Motoko. Yo debería hacer lo mismo. Y después de esto, solo me quedáis vosotras dos.

**Shinobu(que había escuchado todo):** Seremos como una familia no?

**Motoko(al ver que Keitaro se había quedado pasmado):** Sí Shinobu, desde ahora los tres viviremos como si fuéramos una familia.

Bueno, les ha gustado? Que les ha parecido? Perdonen la tardanza, pero en navidades estaba fuera y no podía escribir. Dejen sus reviews. Qué hará Naru ahora? Qué tendrá Keitaro para Kitsune? Próximo capítulo: Felicidad y desgracia.

Avances:

Un accidente.

Shinobu destrozada.

Keitaro decidido.

Naru dispuesta a todo para disculparse con Keitaro.

Interesante no? Pues esperen a la semana que viene para el próximo capítulo.


	5. Felicidad y desgracia

**Capítulo 4: Felicidad y desgracia**

Había pasado la noche y Keitaro había dormido en su habitación junto a Motoko, pero apenas pudo dormir nada, ya que estaba muy nervioso (y quien no?) de dormir en su habitación junto a una mujer. Cuando se despertó, se fue a su escritorio y se puso a escribir algo en un libro pequeño que tenía. A las dos horas, ya había terminado, lo dejó encima de la mesa y puso esto en la portada:

"Normas a cumplir en la residencia."

"Encargada: Mitsune Konno"

"Administrador: Keitaro Urashima"

Se fue a la cocina (que no era muy grande) y se puso a preparar el desayuno. Al terminar, decidió comportarse como un buen caballero y preparó dos bandejas: una para Shinobu y otra para Motoko. Se fue primero al cuarto de Shinobu, la llamó y ella le dijo que podía pasar. Entró y le dejo la bandeja y se fue, no sin antes besar a Keitaro en la mejilla (que pensabais?) y después se fue al cuarto en donde se suponía que dormía Motoko. Al llegar, lo que vio casi le dejo sin vida: Motoko estaba cambiándose a espaldas de Keitaro.

**Keitaro (volteado y colorao):** Motoko, te he traído el desayuno. Te lo dejo aquí en la mesa. Cuando hayas terminado me avisas vale?

Motoko se volteó rápidamente y pudo ver a Keitaro temblando de pies a cabeza, se acercó a él y le abrazó por la espalda. Esto cimbró al muchacho de pies a cabeza, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Motoko le abrazara más fuerte.

**Motoko:** Keitaro, gracias por traerme el desayuno. Eres muy amable. (Y dicho esto le plantó un tierno beso en la mejilla)

**Keitaro:** Gracias…. Motoko. Bueno, voy a… (Suena el timbre) Será Kitsune, que vendrá a recoger lo que le dije.

Keitaro cogió el libro que antes escribió y se fue a recibir a Kitsune, ésta le sonrió y pasó hasta el mini-saloncillo que tenían. Los dos se sentaron y Keitaro le dio el libro a Kitsune.

**Kitsune:** Y esto qué es?

**Keitaro:** El libro de normas, espero que lo leas bien, porque de ahora en adelante tú serás el enlace entre yo y la residencia. Quiero un informe semanal, no es necesario que sea muy formal, pero si por alguna causa hay alguna anomalía o alguna no está de acuerdo con las normas o las infringe, sobra decir qué debes hacer. Iba a pedírselo a Motoko, pero como se ha venido conmigo, pensé en ti.

**Kitsune:** Vale.

**Keitaro:** Y tú eres la que debes empezar ya, porque hay varias normas que te afectan directamente. Bueno, eso es todo Kitsune, te acompaño hasta la salida.

**Kitsune(con cara pícara):** Y bueno Keitaro, qué tal la noche?

**Keitaro:** Bueno, nervioso, pero vamos, tirando. Y cómo está "ella"? Se le pasó el mal genio?

**Kitsune:** Después de que te fueras, se fue a su cuarto y de ahí no salió el resto del día. Supongo que se sentirá muy mal por como se comportó contigo (Keitaro pone cara de indiferente a esto último), pero vamos, eso no te debe de importar ahora. Yo más que nadie te apoyo con lo que le dijiste, tú no hacías más que demostrarle tu cariño y así te demuestra ella el suyo, agrediéndote en todos los sentidos. Se veía que no estabas hechos el uno para el otro.

**Keitaro:** Gracias Kitsune. Bueno, te dejo aquí, porque tengo que acompañar a Shinobu y Motoko a su colegio antes de irme a mis clases.

Kitsune se va por la puerta, mientras Keitaro se va hacia el cuarto de Shinobu (la cual ya estaba vestida y preparada) y Motoko entra por detrás, dando un susto al casero de Hinata. Los tres salen del piso y se dirigieron hacia el colegio de Shinobu (que era el que más cerca estaba), la dejaron allí y después se dirigió hacia el instituto de Motoko. En cuanto llegaron, Motoko abrazó a Keitaro, le dijo hasta la salida y se fue. Mientras tanto, Keitaro se fue hacia sus clases particulares.

En la residencia Hinata…

**Kitsune:** Ya he llegado.

**Sarah y Kaolla:** Qué quería Keitaro?

**Kitsune:** No seáis impacientes. Primero llamad a Naru, Mutsumi y Tsuruko, esto ataña a todos.

En cuanto llegan todas, se sentaron y Kitsune mostró el libro a todas, lo cual deja a todas desconcertadas con lo que pone en la portada.

**Naru:** Cómo que tu eres la encargada? Tendría que ser yo.

**Tsuruko (indignada):** Cómo piensas siquiera eso con lo bien que lo trataste ayer?

**Kaolla:** Te pasaste con él, ahora ya no tengo con quien jugar.

**Sarah:** Yo le sacudía, pero ahora ya no tendré con quien meterme. Además, en el fondo era un buen chico.

**Kitsune:** Bueno, pues yo seré el enlace entre vosotras y él, así que ahora os leéis este libro, y me dijo que aquella que no las cumpla, aunque solo sea una, que se lo comunique de inmediato.

Todas se quedaron O.O al escuchar eso, pero cogieron el libro y comenzaron a leerlo; al poco rato Naru se sobresaltó ante la norma que había leído.

**Naru:** Cómo que no ofender al administrador ni a la encargada? Pero quién se ha creído que es? En cuanto lo coja…

**Tsuruko:** No te conviene Naru.

**Naru:** Por qué no? Y si un día viene y nos espía en el baño? Quieres que me quede tranquila y finja que no ha ocurrido nada?

**Kitsune:** Naru, ya deberías saber que nunca nos espía con la intención que tu piensas de él. Pero claro, que esperaba que pensaras de alguien que niega sus sentimientos.

**Naru(ofendida):** Qué has dicho Kitsune?

**Kitsune:** La verdad Naru. Además, esa norma es ofensas sin pruebas, es decir, solo porque quieras no puedes ofender a nadie, como acabas de hacer. Por eso ya es motivo de comunicarlo. Te puede caer todo lo mal que quieras, pero eso sí, si lo ofendes con la intención de dañarle, eso se lo comunico de inmediato. Lo mismo para las demás.

**Sarah:** Kitsune, aquí hay una norma que dice que prohibido el beber alcohol dentro de la residencia.

**Kitsune:** Sí, ya lo sé Sarah, tendré que irme fuera para beber. Encima hay otra que dice que no lo deje a vuestro alcance.

Pasados unos 20 minutos…

**Mutsumi:** Bueno Kitsune, aquí tienes el libro. Y dime, qué tal a Keitaro y a las chicas?

**Naru:** Cómo haya hecho algo a (se calla ante la mirada asesina que le da Tsuruko)

**Kitsune:** Bien, lo único que cuando me fui fue a acompañar a Shinobu y Motoko a sus respectivos centros antes de irse. Bueno, vámonos a lo nuestro.

A las 3 de la tarde, Keitaro salía de sus clases particulares y se dirigió hacia el instituto de Motoko para recogerla. Mientras estuvo esperando, sacó una mini radio que tenía y se puso a escuchar las noticias, hasta que escuchó una noticia que le puso los pelos de punta. Esto era lo que había escuchado:

"_Estamos en la zona de Tokio, en el lugar del accidente múltiple ocasionado por un conductor borracho. Hay 6 víctimas mortales, entre las cuales se encuentran el Sr. y la Sra. Maehara, dos niños pequeños que aún no han sido identificados, …"_

Estaba tan absorto escuchando la noticia, que no se percató de que Motoko estaba a su lado, hasta que un beso en la mejilla le regresó al lugar dónde estaba.

**Motoko:** Qué ocurre Keitaro? Parece que se hubiera muerto alguien.

**Keitaro (horrorizado):** Dios mío, pobre Shinobu. Cómo se lo voy a decir ahora? Cómo se lo tomará? No sé qué hacer…

**Motoko:** Qué ha pasado? Venga, cuéntamelo mientras vamos a buscar a Shinobu, que ya tiene que estar al salir.

Los dos se fueron hacia la escuela de Shinobu, mientras contaba a Motoko todo lo que escuchó en la radio, cada palabra que decía horrorizaba más a Motoko. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, llegaron con una cara de espanto, que incluso Shinobu, que estaba esperándoles, se asustó.

**Shinobu:** Sempais, que ocurre? A qué vienen esas caras?

**Motoko:** Es que… Shinobu…

**Keitaro:** Te lo contamos mejor en el piso, con más tranquilidad.

Los tres se fueron hacia el piso, entraron, dejaron sus cosas escolares en sus respectivas habitaciones y se sentaron en el saloncillo.

**Shinobu (preocupada):** Keitaro-sempai, qué ocurre?

**Keitaro (nervioso):** Es sobre ti.

**Shinobu:** De mí? Es que he hecho algo malo?

**Motoko:** No Shinobu, tú nunca harías algo malo.

**Shinobu (preocupada):** Entonces…?

**Keitaro (al borde de un ataque de nervios):** Tus padres… snif…

**Shinobu (temerosa):** Qué ha ocurrido con mis padres? Sempais, díganmelo, qué les ha pasado?

**Keitaro (abrazando a Shinobu contra su pecho):** Tus padres… han muerto en un accidente Shinobu, snif.

En ese momento, se le cayó el mundo a Shinobu, tardó bastante en asimilar lo que le habían dicho, pero cuando lo hizo, estalló en lágrimas y se fue a su cuarto a llorar desconsoladamente. Keitaro quería ir a consolarla, pero la mano de Motoko le detuvo, diciéndole que no podían hacer nada. De inmediato Keitaro llamó a la residencia para comunicárselo al resto de las chicas.

(Parte interactiva de la llamada)

Kitsune? Sí mira soy Keitaro (Cómo estáis?) Estamos bien, bueno menos Shinobu (No le habrás hecho nada?) No estoy para bromas. Es que… mejor que vengáis todas aquí y os lo cuento, por aquí me cuesta. Venid de inmediato. Adiós.

Keitaro colgó el teléfono y se fue con Motoko. A los 15 minutos todas estaban en el salón junto a Keitaro y Motoko, mientras que Shinobu estaba en su cuarto aún llorando. Keitaro le dijo a Motoko que se lo contara ella, que mientras tanto él iba a intentan consolar a Shinobu. Naru al escuchar eso iba a abalanzarse sobre Keitaro, pero Motoko le ordenó que se sentara. Mientras Motoko les contaba lo del accidente, Keitaro entró en la habitación de Shinobu.

**Keitaro (entristecido):** Shinobu, siento mucho lo de tus padres.

**Shinobu:** Desde cuando lo sabes?

**Keitaro:** Lo escuché en la radio mientras esperaba a Motoko en su instituto.

**Shinobu:** Y ahora, snif, qué voy a hacer? Con quién me voy a vivir? Qué será de mí? Buaah.

Esto puso aún más apenado a Keitaro, quien se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, pero para su sorpresa ella se volteó y se puso a llorar en su pecho; él simplemente la abrazó.

**Keitaro:** No te preocupes, si es necesario, Motoko y yo te cuidaremos. No te vamos a abandonar. Me da igual si alguien no está de acuerdo, pero yo te prometo, que al menos yo cuidaré de ti.

**Shinobu (limpiándose las lágrimas):** Lo dices en serio?

**Keitaro (decidido):** Muy en serio, aunque no pueda corresponderte sentimentalmente, sí que puedo adoptarte si es necesario, y te protegeré de todo.

**Shinobu:** Y si Naru se opone?

**Keitaro:** Me da igual que se oponga, y si intenta separarte de mí a la fuerza, tendré que usar medidas drásticas. Venga, anímate, estás más guapa si estás alegre. Venga, sonríe. (Shinobu se pone un poco mejor) Venga, vamos con las chicas, están todas aquí.

Los dos salen de la habitación y todas las chicas se levantaron para darle el pésame a Shinobu y se sentaron, pero esta vez Keitaro se sentó con Motoko y Shinobu se sentó ¡en sus rodillas, lo que hizo que a Naru le hirviera la sangre.

**Naru:** Pero Keitaro, baja de ahí a Shinobu! Qué todavía es una niña.

**Shinobu:** Cállate Naru. No te dije ayer que no le dirigieras la palabra a Keitaro-sempai?

Keitaro: Naru, te lo voy a decir aquí delante de todas. No sé si será lo más acertado, pero he decidido cuidar de Shinobu. Vivirá aquí conmigo y tanto si te gusta como si no, y espero que las demás estéis de acuerdo.

**Naru (cabreada):** Serás… (le va a dar un puñetazo pero Keitaro lo para con la mano) Eh?

**Keitaro:** No pensarías que iba siempre a soportar tus agresiones no? Bueno, pues esta noche iré a casa de Shinobu para recoger sus cosas y traerlas aquí.

**Naru (sorprendida):** Keitaro, estás hablando en serio?

**Keitaro:** Muy en serio Naru. Shinobu es como mi hermana pequeña, o como si fuera mi hija. Por eso no permitiré que nadie la separe de este lugar ni de sus amigos.

**Tsuruko:** Me siento orgullosa de ti Keitaro. Así es como tiene que comportarse un hombre. Bueno hermana, vamonos, que tú tambien tienes que coger tus cosas de la residencia.

Y así se fueron yendo todas, hasta que solo quedaban Shinobu, Naru y Keitaro.

**Naru:** Shinobu, me gustaría hablar con Keitaro a solas.

**Shinobu:** Vale, pero que no me entere que le haces algo. (Se va)

**Keitaro:** De qué quieres hablar?

**Naru:** Mira Kei, lo primero era disculparme contigo, por lo de el otro día en la residencia. Es que me pongo muy nerviosa al saber que te fijas en otra chica que no sea yo y reacciono así por impulso. La verdad Keitaro, es que me gustas, pero sé que lo que había conseguido contigo lo he perdido por lo estúpida que fui. Podemos comenzar de cero?

**Keitaro:** Mira Naru, acepto tus disculpas, pero en lo referente a eso, ya tienes a alguien que compite contigo por mí.

**Naru:** Es Motoko no?

**Keitaro:** Exactamente, pero te digo que lo vas a tener muy complicado, puesto que estoy empezando a sentir algo por ella. No niego que aún me gustas, pero me hiciste mucho daño. Solo espero que consigas ganar a Motoko con tus actos. Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo que preparar la habitación de Shinobu para mañana a primera hora vaya a por sus cosas.

Naru se va despidiéndose de Keitaro con una sonrisa, cierra la puerta y se va con Shinobu a preparar lo que sería su futuro cuarto.

Qué os ha parecido? Entretenido, algo tristón, dejadme vuestra crítica. Próximo capítulo: Problemas de adopción.


	6. Problemas de adopción

**Capítulo 5: Problemas de adopción.**

Bueno, puesto que el maestro Solares3000 no cuelga su capi, tendré que hacerlo yo (Maestro perdone la acción de su seguidor). Bueno, de antemano seguramente os llevéis alguna sorpresa. Perdonen la tardanza, pero es que he estado de exámenes en la universidad. Ahora sigo con el capítulo.

Shinobu estaba en su habitación preparando las cajas para cuando Keitaro, o mejor dicho, su futuro "papa", viniera a recogerlas y llevarlas a la que será su nuevo hogar. Motoko estaba haciendo lo mismo en su cuarto, ya que no quería dejar a Keitaro solo, y no solo por eso, sino que le quedaban ya menos de 10 meses para que se acabara el plazo que le concedió su hermana. Keitaro llegó sobre las 12 de la mañana con su furgoneta, la aparcó (dando varias vueltas de campana en la entrada), abrió las puertas y se dispuso a coger las cajas. Sarah y Kaolla ayudaban a Shinobu, mientras que Naru y Kitsune ayudaban a Motoko, mientras Haruka y Tsuruko miraban como iban cargando las cajas. Cuando terminaron, se fueron todos a tomar un baño en las aguas termales (todos en bañador, incluso dejaron a Keitaro entrar) para relajarse. Shinobu estaba jugueteando con Kaolla y con Sarah, mientras que Keitaro miraba la escena.

**Keitaro:** Desde luego, no puedo creer que esta sea la última vez que estemos todos en esta residencia.

**Naru:** Es cierto, menos mal que ya no nos vas a espiar. (Keitaro la mira sorprendido y esta le saca la lengua).

**Kitsune:** Naru, no le hagas sufrir de esa manera. Por una vez hazle feliz no? (Dicho esto le da un empujón acabando la cara de Keitaro entre los pechos de Naru, la cual se pone furiosa)

**Naru (furiosa):** KITSUNEEEEEEEE! (Sale corriendo detrás de su amiga)

**Keitaro (en su mundo):** He estado en el cielo.

**Kaolla:** Keitaro, podremos vernos algún día?

**Keitaro:** Claro que sí Kaolla, de hecho intentaré pasarme por aquí todos los fines de semana y me quedaré aquí, así Kitsune me dará los informes cada semana. (Mira a Kitsune) Si es que sobrevive al ataque de rabia de Naru.

El resto de la mañana pasó sin mayores problemas, pero llegó el momento de partir, Kaolla y Sarah abrazaban a Shinobu mientras las demás despedían a Motoko.

**Tsuruko:** Hermanita, espero que te sepas comportar con tu futuro esposo, que no me entere de que no le haces feliz.

**Motoko:** Si claro jeje (Gotita estilo anime)

Se montaron en la furgoneta y se marcharon. Mientras estaban llegando, un grupo de bándalos se interpusieron en su camino, haciendo que Keitaro girase el volante rapidamente, chocando el auto contra un muro. Los bándalos entraron en la furgoneta y cogieron a Shinobu. Keitaro y Motoko salieron tan rápido como pudieron y comprobaron que eran unos 6 jóvenes, uno de ellos llevaba un cuchillo que lo tenía a la altura del cuello de Shinobu.

**Joven:** Si no quieres que le pase nada, dejanos marchar.

**Keitaro:** Sueltala.

**Joven:** Porqué debería hacerlo?

**Motoko:** Suelta a nuestra niña. (Se pone colorada al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho)

Joven: Anda ya, ella es para mí. (Dicho esto comienza a rasgar con el filo del cuchillo el traje de Shinobu, haciendo que un ki muy poderoso surgiera de Keitaro)

**Keitaro (furioso):** Sueltala o te juro por todo lo alto que te mato aquí mismo.

**Joven:** Inténtalo, O.O Bonitas bragas preciosa (dice mientras rompe la falda de Shinobu con el cuchillo)

**Shinobu (llorando):** Déjame ir, Keitaro, Motoko, ayúdenme por fa… O.O

Shinobu se quedó sin habla al ver que un Ki dorado surgía de Keitaro y se podía ver la estela de un dragón. Motoko también lo sintió y casi le da un pasmo al ver semejante cambio.

**Keitaro:** Tu lo has querido.

Bueno, es cortito pero en casi 30 minutos no he tenido más tiempo. Próximo capítulo: El heredero del clan Urashima.


	7. El heredero del clan Urashima

**Capítulo 7: El heredero del clan Urashima.**

Bueno después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar este fic, y ya que he terminado el de Naruto, va siendo hora de darle caña a este.

Flash Back

**Keitaro (furioso):** Suéltala o te juro por todo lo alto que te mato aquí mismo.

**Joven:** Inténtalo, O.O Bonitas bragas preciosa (dice mientras rompe la falda de Shinobu con el cuchillo)

**Shinobu (llorando):** Déjame ir, Keitaro, Motoko, ayúdenme por fa… O.O

Shinobu se quedó sin habla al ver que un Ki dorado surgía de Keitaro y se podía ver la estela de un dragón. Motoko también lo sintió y casi le da un pasmo al ver semejante cambio.

**Keitaro:** Tu lo has querido.

Fin del Flash Back

Keitaro estaba con un semblante totalmente desconocido en él, Motoko pudo contemplar como si una personalidad de Keitaro surgiera a la luz, una personalidad en el que se infundía un miedo espantoso, lo que hizo estremecer el corazón de Motoko. Delante de ella, se encontraba Keitaro, un chico que era el casero de Hinata House, algo despistado (y tanto) y algo pervertido (eso no lo tengo claro), y ahora estaba mostrando una estela de rabia y maldad. El gamberro que tenía a Shinobu enmudeció al instante, pero aún así no soltó a la tierna niña.

**Keitaro:** Técnica del clan Urashima, Tanshiko! (Ráfaga de aire)

El chico sufrió el golpe lo suficiente para que soltara a Shinobu, que fue a esconderse detrás de Motoko, la cual estaba petrificada ante tal exhibición de poder del hombre que no esperaba que fuera tan buen luchador. El gamberro, junto a sus colegas, se arremolinaron alrededor de Keitaro, con todo tipo de armas blancas: cuchillos, machetes, bates de béisbol,... Keitaro solo los miró y en cuanto se abalanzaron, Shinobu cerró los ojos, pero Motoko lo que vió la dejó aun más boquiabierta.

**Keitaro:** Paraíso perdido. (Y dicho esto comienza a lanzar un sinfín de puñetazos que dejó noqueados a todos los gamberros, menos al que cogió a Shinobu) Tú tendrás un trato especial. Prepárate.

**Gamberro jefe:** No por favor, lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer.

**Keitaro:** Demasiado tarde para ti es.

**Gamberro jefe:** Nooooooo!

Keitaro lo coge del cuello y lo eleva, comenzando a estrangularle, pero una ráfaga de viento lo golpea, haciendo que le gamberro se liberara y saliera corriendo. Kei se giró y pudo contemplar... a su hermana Kanako.

**Kanako:** Por favor hermanito, contrólate.

De pronto, el aura dorada que cubría a Keitaro desapareció, dejando a Keitaro en su estado "normal" (si a eso se le llama normal). Motoko no comprendía nada, y Shinobu estaba en ropa interior prácticamente; en cuanto Kei lo vió, se quitó el jersey suyo y se lo puso a Shinobu, que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas.

**Shinobu:** Gracias Keitaro.

**Motoko:** Keitaro, desde cuando sabes luchar así.

**Kanako:** Desde siempre.

**Todos menos Kei:** O.O

**Shinobu:** Mi sempai siempre luchó así, y cómo es que nunca lo había hecho cuando Motoko le atacaba?

**Kanako:** Muy simple, casi siempre se descontrolaba, con lo cual tuvimos que sellarle su poder, pero parece ser que ahora se ha vuelto a liberar.

**Motoko:** Cómo es posible?

**Keitaro:** Mejo hablamos en el piso, nos parece chicas?

Todos se montaron en la furgoneta de Keitaro (es como la de Seta, se lleva millones de golpes y no tiene un rasguño) y se dirigieron al distrito en donde iban a vivir los tres jóvenes. Cuando llegaron, Keitaro lo primero que hizo fue coger las dos cajas de Shinobu y las llevó a su nuevo cuarto, desempacó la ropa y le dio el conjunto que llevaba puesto en el Especial de Navidad (para quien lo haya visto, sino, os he spoileado). Ella se lo agradeció y en cuanto se iba a cambiar, Keitaro se dio la vuelta y se fue, cerrando la puerta a su paso. En el salón, estaban sentadas Kanako y Motoko, que estaban esperando a Keitaro; el cual se dirigía allí, no sin antes esperar a Shinobu. En cuanto ella terminó, los dos aparecieron ante la mirada de las dos mujeres, se sentaron y Motoko le habló a su "esperado amado".

Motoko: Keitaro, espero que me cuentes todo, pues no me creeré que no sabías nada.

Kanako: Lo sabía, pero no podía usar ese poder, simplemente era como si no lo tuviera, pero por alguna razón, al ver a esta niña (Shinobu la mira con mirada homicida) en las condiciones en las que estaba, despertó su poder de nuevo.

Shinobu: Kanako-sempai, por qué le sellaron ese poder?

Kanako: Es muy largo de contar pequeña. Todo sucedió hace unos años.

Lo he dejado interesante? No os ha gustado? Esperabais otra cosa? Déjame tu review.


	8. El pasado de Keitaro

**Capítulo 7: El pasado de Keitaro.**

He vuelto con la historia sobre el poder oculto de Keitaro. Espero que os guste y no defraude.

**Kanako:** Todo empezó hace 5 años. Estábamos los dos entrenando cuando Keitaro comenzó a sacar su poder y claro está, me derrotó. Esto enorgulleció a sus padres y a mí por supuesto, pero había un problema, si alguna vez veía a una chica en apuros, como lo que te pasó a ti Shinobu, se volvía loco, perdía la razón y casi siempre lo dejaba casi muerto.

**Motoko:** No puedo creerlo.

**Shinobu:** Yo tampoco, da miedo de solo pensarlo.

**Keitaro:** ...

**Kanako:** Bien, pues resulta que la última vez que enloqueció, mandó al hijo de un diputado muy importante al hospital con los brazos y las piernas fracturadas por abusar de una chica de unos 18 años, de la misma edad de Keitaro por aquel entonces. Entonces su padre no tuvo más remedio que sellarle su poder, pero no fue fácil, ya que Keitaro estuvo a punto de enloquecer y de matar a nuestro padre, pero afortunadamente pudimos sellarle el poder antes de que se manifestara. Creimos que nunca se des-sellaría, pero parece ser que no.

**Keitaro:** Hermana, puedo preguntar que hacías por aquí?

**Kanako:** Venía a visitarte, pero claro, no esperaba ver lo que vi. (Se acerca a su hermano) Y qué haces con estas chicas aquí en tu piso eh?

**Shinobu (roja):** Pues me ha traído a mi nuevo hogar, ahora es mi otou-san. (Nota: otou-san significa padre)

**Motoko:** Yo por mi parte no quería dejar a estos dos solos, por lo que me vine aquí también.

**Kanako:** Seguro Motoko?

**Keitaro:** Motoko, no intentes engañarla, puesto que está al corriente de lo de la apuesta con tu hermana.

**Motoko:** Esta bien, lo reconozco, esto aquí porque quiero estar con él. (dice mientras agacha la cabeza de la vergüenza)

**Kanako: **No te avergüences, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar esto.

**Motoko:** Quéééééé?

**Shinobu:** Es que lo sospechaba?

**Kanako:** Claro, cuando vi a Naru tan indecisa y las miraditas que le echabas a Keitaro de vez en cuando, sospechaba que a Motoko le debía de gustar mi hermano pero no lo reconocía.

**Keitaro:** Y CUANDO COÑO HAS ESTADO TU EN LA RESIDENCIA?

**Kanako:** De vez en cuando voy por allá para ver como te va, pero sin que me vea nadie.

**Shinobu:** Eso no es allanamiento de morada?

**Motoko:** Si querías ver como estaba Keitaro debías de habérselo dicho y no entrar como una vulgar ladrona.

**Kanako:** ¬¬ No hables mucho, ya que más de una vez he querido ir allí para decirte algunas verdades cuando agredías a mi hermanito.

**Motoko:** Pero si es un mirón pervertido. La de veces que me ha visto cambiándome en mi habitación.

**Keitaro:** Pero si tú dejaste la puerta abierta, que esperabas que hiciera?

**Shinobu:** "_A mí nunca me ha visto desnuda_" Pero Keitaro no lo hacía con mala intención Motoko-sempai.

**Keitaro (mirando su reloj):** Bueno chicas, se está haciendo tarde y no hemos metido todas las cosas de la furgoneta, así que vamos. Motoko, tu cuarto es ese de ahí.

**Motoko:** Kei, puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas?

**Keitaro:** Claro.

Los dos jóvenes se van al cuarto de Keitaro, dejando a Kanako y a Shinobu a solas.

**Kanako:** Shinobu, me parece que también te gusta mi hermano no?

**Shinobu:** Sí, pero él nunca me querrá como yo quisiera. Al menos ahora sé que me va a querer porque ahora va a cuidar de mí.

**Kanako:** Has pensado que pasará cuando te vea desnuda? Vamos, te lo pregunto porque tarde o temprano va a verte.

**Shinobu:** A mí no me importaría, pero no sé como reaccionaría Motoko.

**Kanako:** Si ahora te va a cuidar mi hermano, tendrá que aceptar que tarde o temprano te verá desnuda y no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Keitaro...

**Motoko:** Keitaro, perdona por lo de antes, es que me daba vergüenza el que... yo...

**Keitaro:** Tranquila, no pasa nada. (Abraza a Motoko) Sé que te va a costar bastante el comportarte conmigo como si fuéramos una pareja, pero eso pasará, te lo aseguro.

**Motoko:** Keitaro, ya has aclarado tus sentimientos con Naru y conmigo. (Esto asusta a Keitaro. Cómo decirle que a él le seguía gustando Naru y a la vez también se sentía atraído por ella?)

**Keitaro:** Motoko,... yo no sé como decírtelo... pero es que... me gustáis las dos, ahora mismo las dos tenéis las mismas probabilidades de que... mmmmmmmm.

Motoko se había abalanzado sobre Keitaro y le había plantado un apasionado beso que Keitaro correspondió sin dudarlo, pero al poco rato sintió que alguien se acercaba a su cuarto y rompió el beso.

**Motoko:** Keitaro, que pasa?

**Keitaro:** Nada, es que pueden pillarnos aquí así y tendría que dar explicaciones. Bueno, vamos a coger las cosas.

**Motoko:** Vale.

Les ha gustado? No se lo esperaban? Dejen sus reviews.


	9. Naru vs Motoko

**Capítulo 8: Naru vs Motoko.**

Bueno, pues en este capítulo viene algo que a muchos les agradará o puede que no.

Keitaro, Kanako, Shinobu y Motoko estaban sacando las cosas de la furgoneta y metiéndolas en el piso hasta ya entrada la tarde. Cuando terminaron, una figura apareció por las calles, haciendo que Kanako se girara, Motoko mirara desconfiada y Shinobu saliera corriendo hacia ella: era Naru Narusegawa. Keitaro, al ver a Shinobu correr hacia ella, se giró y fue a recibirla.

**Keitaro:** Naru, qué haces aquí?

**Naru:** Pues había venido a ver que tal va todo por aquí. No habrás hecho alguna de las tuyas no?

**Shinobu (indignada):** Naru-sempai, como puede decir eso de Keitaro?

**Naru (con gotita):** Lo decía de broma Shinobu.

**Motoko:** Pues a mi me ha sonado de todo menos a broma.

**Keitaro:** Chicas, parad ya por favor.

**Motoko y Naru (golpeando a Keitaro y estampándolo en la pared):** No te metas!

**Shinobu:** Keitaro!

**Kanako:** Hermanito!

Las dos chicas en cuanto se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho, fueron a socorrer a Keitaro, pero para su sorpresa, Kanako y Shinobu no les dejaron ayudarlas con Keitaro pues un aura de maldad salía de ellas y esto las asustó bastante. Ya en el piso de Keitaro, el casero iba despertando después de la "caricia" de sus musas.

**Keitaro:** Alguien anotó la matrícula del camión que me pasó por encima?

**Shinobu:** Sí, era propiedad de Motoko Aoyama y Naru Narusegawa.

**Motoko:** Shinobu, por favor, para ya.

**Kanako:** Y más debería seguir.

**Naru:** Keitaro, quién es esta chica? Otra novia tuya? (Motoko miró a Naru con furia, mientras Kanako se quedó pálida)

**Keitaro:** PERO QUE DICES NARU, SI ES MI HERMANA! NO SEAS INCESTA POR FAVOR!

**Naru (sacando la lengua):** Upss, perdón.

Keitaro se recuperó del todo y todas comenzaron a hablar, cuando fue a hacer la cena con Shinobu (este Kei, no pierde de vista a Shinobu para nada, ya que kiere aprender a cocinar decentemente), dejando a Motoko y Naru a solas, puesto que Kanako se iba ya a su casa.

**Naru:** Motoko, cómo te va con Keitaro?

**Motoko:** Pues mejor que a ti seguro.

**Naru:** No me lo creo, si él me sigue queriendo solo a mí.

**Motoko:** Pues hace unas horas me dijo que tanto tu como yo le gustamos, y que no se decanta por ninguna, pero yo haré que esa sea yo.

**Naru:** Ni hablar, Keitaro será mío y de nadie más.

**Motoko:** Con tus caricias, solo durará unos días.

**Naru:** Pues tu con la katana, te durará menos.

... y así siguieron discutiendo. Mientras tanto en la cocina...

**Shinobu:** Keitaro, no es necesario, yo puedo de sobra.

**Keitaro:** Es que me siento un poco inútil, no quiero que cocines tú sola, al menos enséñame a hacer esos suculentos platos que sabes hacer.

**Shinobu (sonrojada):** Gracias, pero no los hago tan bien.

**Keitaro:** No seas modesta Shinobu.

**Shinobu:** Eh?

**Keitaro:** A mi me gustas tal y como eres, y todos sabemos que eres una excelente cocinera y ama de casa. Desde luego quien se case contigo, le habrá tocado la lotería.

**Shinobu:** Keitaro, por favor, que me sacas los colores, jejejeje. (Se queda pensativa) Aunque yo quisiera que ese hombre fueras tu...

**Keitaro (comprensivo):** Shinobu, soy demasiado mayor para ti. Nos llevamos casi 7 años. Tu tienes 16 años y yo tengo 23.

**Shinobu:** Eso no me importa, me gustas desde que te conocí. Tan sincero, amable, tranquilo, hacías todo lo que tenías que hacer... Aunque algo listo si que eras.

**Keitaro:** No lo soy, si lo fuera ya habría entrado en la Todai.

**Shinobu:** No es eso, sino cuando nos veías mientras nos bañábamos, siempre tenías una excusa buenísima. (Le sonríe picaronamente)

**Keitaro:** Shinobu por favor, sabes que no lo hacía a propósito, siempre acababa ahí por alguna caricia de Naru o Motoko.

**Shinobu:** snif...

**Keitaro:** No llores Shinobu, por favor. (Se acerca a ella e iba a abrazarla, pero ella le plantó un tierno beso en los labios, haciendo que Keitaro se cayera de espaldas)

**Shinobu:** Ya sé que no sé besar como Naru o Motoko, pero...

**Keitaro:** Qué te hace pensar que he besado a Motoko o a Naru? (Se escucha el teléfono) Espera, tengo que coger el teléfono.

Parte interactiva

Hola, aquí Keitaro... (Keitaro, está Motoko ahí)... Sí, por qué?...(Necesito que venga, que se ha dejado cosas aquí)... Vale, enseguida se lo digo. Cuídate Tsuruko-san...(Tu también, adios)

Keitaro se dirigió al salón y lo que vio no se lo esperaba: Motoko y Naru estaban peleándose, diciendo cosas incomprensibles. Al darse cuenta de que Keitaro estaba ahí, pararon de inmediato.

**Naru:** Keitaro, esto no es lo que parece.

**Motoko:** Es cierto.

**Keitaro:** A mí me parece una pelea en toda regla. Pero para eso teneis la calle. Por cierto Motoko, tu hermana quiere que vayas para la residencia que te has dejado cosas allí.

**Motoko:** Qué querrá ahora? (suspira) Bueno, que le voy a hacer. Nos vemos mañana Keitaro.

**Keitaro:** Adiós. Espera que te acompaño hasta la entrada.

Keitaro acompaña a Motoko, mientras que Naru también le acompaña. Se despide de las dos y entra en casa y se pone a recoger los destrozos. Mientras tanto, Shinobu...

**Shinobu:** "Bien, me he quedado con Keitaro a solas. Ojalá todo salga bien esta noche" (se pone colorada)

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo. Qué estara planeando Shinobu? Será bueno para Keitaro? Se enterarán Naru y Motoko? Se llevarán bien esas dos? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo. Próximo capítulo: Noche de pasión y descontroles.


	10. Noche de pasión y descontroles

**Capítulo 10: Noche de pasión y descontroles.**

He vuelto con otro capítulo. Perdonen la tardanza, pero es que he estado muy ocupado.

Keitaro estaba recogiendo todo mientras Shinobu estaba en la cocina preparando todo. Cuando terminó, decidió ir a su habitación, para arreglarse para su "noche" con Keitaro.

En la habitación de Shinobu…

**Shinobu:** Por favor, que todo salga como espero. Snif… aunque esta pócima solo dure unas 8 horas (es un frasco cuyo líquido en su interior es de color azul), serán las mejores y hermosas de mi vida. Bueno, allá voy. (Coge el frasco y se lo bebe)

Una vez se lo tomó, decidió ir a servir la cena, ya que los efectos comenzarán a notarse al cabo de una hora. Mientras comían hablaban de cualquier cosa, sobre todo sobre la peleíta que hubo entre Naru y Motoko.

**Shinobu:** Keitaro, yo sé que has tenido que besarte con ellas alguna vez.

**Keitaro:** Naru me besó una vez cuando fui a casa de Mutsumi, pero ese no cuenta, puesto que me pilló de improviso. Pero aún así, lo que tú quieres no puede ser.

**Shinobu:** Es porque no tengo un cuerpo como el de Motoko o los pechos como los de Naru? Es eso Keitaro?

**Keitaro:** Shinobu… (se acerca y se sienta a su lado, abrazándola con un brazo), no puedo darte más que esto. Además, de segu…

**Shinobu:** Y si tuviera 4 años más me harías caso?

**Keitaro:** Eh? Pu… pues… no sé Shinobu. (Comienza a incomodarse y decide cambiar de tema) Shinobu, cómo te va en el instituto?

**Shinobu (decepcionada):** Muy bien, gracias a ti. Bueno, voy a bañarme; nos vemos Keitaro.

**Keitaro:** Shinobu...

Mientras tanto en la residencia Hinata...

**Tsuruko:** Hermana, le dije a Keitaro eso porque quiero hablar contigo muy seriamente.

**Motoko:** Hermana, no quiero más sermones tuyos de acuerdo?

**Tsuruko (algo enfadada):** YO TE DIRÉ LO QUE ME DÉ LA GANA MOCOSA! (Se tranquiliza un poco) Como veo que no pones mucho de tu parte, he preparado la casa que tengo en las montañas para que Keitaro y tú paséis un fin de semana los dos solos, y digo los dos porque voy a convencer a Keitaro para que Shinobu se quede aquí.

**Motoko:** Hermana, por qué me haces esto?

**Tsuruko:** Porque si sigues así pasará el año y no os conoceréis nada. Y otra cosa, espero por tu bien que hayas conseguido "algo" durante tu estancia allí. (Recalcando la voz en la palabra "algo")

**Motoko:** No te referirás a que me acueste con él no?

**Tsuruko:** Si consigues eso me plantearé el que os deje luchar contra mí.

**Motoko:** Puede que te venzamos.

**Tsuruko:** Lo mismo dijiste antes y no lo conseguistes. Qué te hace pensar que esta vez será diferente?

**Motoko:** Keitaro tiene el poder del clan Urashima, hoy mismo lo he visto y me dejó como una principiante.

**Tsuruko:** Tendré que verlo para creerlo. Ahora a dormir, que mañana hablaré con Keitaro para que todo esté listo. (Motoko se va cabizbaja, mientras su hermana estaba totalmente confundida) Si lo que ella dice es cierto, ni siquiera yo podré vencerle.

En casa de Keitaro...

**Shinobu:** Bueno, espero que no se haya dormido. Eh? Qué es esta sensación? Es como si... Ugh.

Shinobu comenzaba a dolerse por todo el cuerpo, un ardor recorría su cuerpo, la pócima estaba resultando, su cuerpo comenzó a crecer, sus pechos comenzaron a crecer hasta parecerse a los de Mutsumi (pues bien grandes las tenía), esto para ella era mucho, sabía que la pócima le molestaría, pero no tanto. Al cabo de 5 minutos, parecía una chica de unos 20 años, con el pelo igual pero todo lo demás había cambiado (sobre todo su delantera), lo que hizo que se alegrara, con lo cual decidió ir a ver a Keitaro. Cuando llegó a su habitación, Keitaro se volteó y al ver a esa chica, se asustó bastante.

**Keitaro:** Quién eres tu?

**Shinobu:** Soy yo, Shinobu.

**Keitaro:** Co... cómo?

**Shinobu:** Tomé prestada una pócima de Kaolla para adoptar esta apariencia. Te gusta?

**Keitaro:** Eh... (y vaya que le debía de gustar, estaba empezando a sangrar por la nariz y a babear, lo cual hizo que Shinobu mostrara una sonrisa).

Les dejé con las ganas eh? Si quieren saber qué ocurrirá, por favor, no sean vagos y dejen sus reviews, si no se llega a los 5 o más reviews por el capítulo, no actualizaré el fic (que malo soy no?). ASI QUE NO SEAIS VAGOS Y DENLE AL GO, QUE SE PERMITEN ANONIMOS.

Otros trabajos:

Naruto  No somos tan distintos (4 capítulos, terminado)

La problemática relación de Naruto (22 capítulos, en proceso)

Love Hina  Una nueva vida en la residencia Hinata (2 capítulos, en proceso)

Si ya los habéis leído, no pasa nada, pero sino los habéis leído, no perdéis nada en leer otras obras mías.


	11. Cambios, sorpresas y… ¿celos?

**Capítulo 11: Cambios, sorpresas y… ¿celos?**

He vuelto, después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar este fic, pero cuando uno se queda en blanco y tiene más fics, ya se sabe. Bueno, aki os dejo el capítulo, al final contestaré los reviews más relevantes.

Flash Back

**Keitaro:** Quién eres tu?

**Shinobu:** Soy yo, Shinobu.

**Keitaro:** Co... cómo?

**Shinobu:** Tomé prestada una pócima de Kaolla para adoptar esta apariencia. Te gusta?

**Keitaro:** Eh... (y vaya que le debía de gustar, estaba empezando a sangrar por la nariz y a babear, lo cual hizo que Shinobu mostrara una sonrisa).

Fin del Flash Back

Keitaro estaba bloqueado, delante suya estaba Shinobu, una chica de unos 16 años pero que ahora mismo tenía el cuerpo de una mujer de 20, alta, esbelta, una buena "ya saben qué", el pelo corto, y para más INRI, solo llevaba un camisón para dormir prestado de Motoso (cuando esta se entere, jejejeje). Keitaro no reaccionaba, hasta que Shinobu comenzó a acercarse, haciendo que Keitaro volviera en su ser.

**Keitaro:** Shinobu, quieta, no te acerques.

**Shinobu:** Keitaro, antes te pregunté qué harías si tuviera 4 años más. Pues bien, ahora es el momento de que me respondas.

**Keitaro (flipao):** Eh… pu pues… (Otra vez se bloqueo).

**Shinobu (sentándose a su lado):** Keitaro, no sabes lo mucho que deseaba que esto ocurriera.

**Keitaro:** Shi… Shinobu. (Ella le agarra del brazo y se abraza a él) SHINOBU!

**Shinobu:** Sempai, eres tan cálido. (Pasan unos minutos de silencio) Keitaro, si yo pudiera quedarme así siempre, me tratarías como si fuera una mujer?

**Keitaro:** Shinobu, aunque estés con ese cuerpo, yo no puedo ofrecerte más.

**Shinobu:** Es que no te atrae mi cuerpo (dicho esto se quita el camisón, quedando en ropa interior, haciendo que Keitaro pierda la mitad de su sangre por la nariz).

**Keitaro (recuperándose):** Shinobu, primero tápate por favor. (Una vez que se ha tapado) Mira, no te voy a negar que con ese cuerpo me atraes más que antes, pero (pone cara triste) yo solo te veo como mi hermana pequeña o como mi hija.

**Shinobu (dándose por vencida):** Entiendo Keitaro. Al menos podrías hacerme un favor?

**Keitaro (al borde de un ataque de nervios):** Qué… qué… qué clase de favor?

**Shinobu:** Me dejarías dormir contigo esta noche?

Ante esto, el pobre muchacho no lo soportó más y PUMMM, se desmayó en el sitio. Shinobu ante esto se espantó, cogió a Keitaro y lo llevó a su habitación, lo acostó y en cuanto se fijó bien, a su cabeza le venían algunas imágenes nada limpias.

Mente de Shinobu:

"_Shinobu estaba en la cama desnuda, con Keitaro encima lamiendole los pechos, mientras ella gemía de placer, hasta que Kei se preparó para penetrarla. Justo cuando iba a ello, ella reaccionó._"

**Shinobu (recriminándose a si misma):** Pero en que estás pensado pervertida?

Se quedó mirando a Keitaro durante un rato, hasta que al final, se acercó a él y le besó, era un beso lleno de pasión contenido y a la vez, triste ya que no conseguiría más. Acto seguido se durmió a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente…

**Motoko:** Keitaro, estás despierto? (Abre la puerta, pues tenía una copia) Keitaro? Dónde estás? (Abre la puerta de su habitación y lo que vió casi hace que se muera de celos) KEITARO! SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES?

Keitaro despierta medio adormilado, creyendo que lo de anoche fue solo un sueño, pero al ver a Motoko tan furiosa, se asustó y se apoyo sobre algo "blandito", y cual fue su sorpresa cuando supo de quien era lo blandito, nada más que del modesto pecho de Shinobu.

**Keitaro:** Ahhhh lo siento!

**Motoko:** Keitaro, quién es ella? Y dónde está Shinobu?

**Shinobu:** Eh? Quién hace tanto ruido? Motoko? Keitaro? Qué hacen aquí?

**Motoko:** Eso mismo te preguntamos nosotros!

**Keitaro:** Un momento, entonces lo de anoche… no fue un sueño!

**Motoko:** El qué?

**Keitaro:** Shinobu cogió un potingue de Kaolla y se ha transformado en su versión adulta. Pero no dijiste que era temporal?

**Shinobu (fijandose en ella misma):** Pero el frasco decía que solo duraba 8 horas, como es posible?

Motoko coge el posible frasco que encontró sobre la mesa de la entrada, leyó las "instrucciones" y cuando terminó, casi se desmaya del susto.

**Motoko:** Shinobu, aquí dice que solo durará 8 horas si consigues que la persona a la que quieres te corresponda los sentimientos.

**Keitaro:** QUEEEEEEE!

**Shinobu:** Eso quiere decir… que ahora me quedaré así para siempre?

**Motoko:** Creo que sí.

**Shinobu:** "_Tal vez no sea tan malo después de todo._"

**Keitaro:** No estarás pensando que no está tan mal no?

**Shinobu:** No no que va.

**Motoko:** Maldita Kaolla, mira que inventar algo así? (Se fija en Shinobu) "_Pero como consiguió que le crecieran tanto los pechos? Tengo que conseguirme uno para mí_" Keitaro, mi hermana quiere hablar contigo sobre un asunto.

**Keitaro:** Vale, Shinobu, vístete, que vamos a ir a Hinata.

**Shinobu:** Ok.

30 minutos después, en Hinata…

**Kitsune:** Shinobu, eres tú?

**Kaolla:** Así que tu fuiste la que se llevó el frasco con el que estaba experimentando.

**Naru (sorprendida):** "_Vaya pechos, los tiene incluso más grande que yo_" Vaya Shinobu, estás muy cambiada.

Shinobu: Gracias.

Tsuruko: Kei, puedes venir aquí, quiero hablar contigo.

Los dos se van a la parte de atrás de la residencia. Allí Tsuruko le comenta todo lo que habló con Motoko, haciendo que Keitaro se pusiera muy tembloroso. Cuando se tranquilizó, Motoko llegó y pudo ver todo lo que pasó.

Motoko: Kei, no tenemos que ir si no quieres.

Keitaro estaba tan petrificado, que cuando escuchó a Motoko, no lo soportó más y PAFFFF! se desmayó.

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo. Ahora contestaré a los reviews.

Kisame Hoshigaki: No me seas pervertido pedófilo, no iba a poner nada de eso, aunque no te niego que se me pasó por la cabeza, pero entonces ya no sería un KeiMotoko como yo tenía planeado.

Mat: No sé si se llegarán a acostar o no, pero la verdad, la cosa está muy caliente.

Novasonic Cordiality: Bueno, no hicieron nada, pero ahora lo peor es que Shinobu siempre querrá dormir con Keitaro, y con la delantera que se le ha puesto, no creo que el pobre resista mucho.

Al resto: Me alegra que os guste, puede que algunos sean un poco cortos, pero claro, estoy en la universidad y los suelo escribir en ratos libres de 1 hora que tengo. De todas formas, intentaré actualizar más a menudo, pero no prometo nada. Dejen sus reviews onegai.


	12. Nota

Hola a todos. En contra de la nueva censura que FF quiere hacer sobre los fanfics, he creado un foro destinado a los usuarios que estén en contra. Esta es la pagina.

exodofanfiction . creatuforo foro . html

Copiar el enlace en el navegador y quitar los espacios. Hay que registrarse obligatoriamente.


End file.
